Vehement
by katelisalyn
Summary: After being chosen for an agency in the United Kingdom, Tobias and Tris go on adventures outside of the Factions with Agent Burnham and her crew. Their missions take them all over the world, and as they travel, both of them have to realize what is most important in their lives: their work, or each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Divergent fanfiction, so bear with me, okay? I got this idea from Sherlock Holmes, for some reason, and went with it. **

**This is kind of based after what happened after Insurgent, and Allegiant never existed. Not in this book. No dying here. **

**All characters belong to Veronica Roth's awesome and amazingly written Divergent Trilogy. **

**Ideas belong to me. **

**Here you go:**

* * *

I run into the store, my hand running over the handgun wedged in the waist of my pants. I need to get out of this store as quickly as I can, and get someone else out, alive. No, it is not Tris. She is sitting in the parking lot in front of the store, curled up into a small ball behind a lone car. She begged to come with me, but I refused to let her. It will be too dangerous, and I know I cannot lose her.

I push through the doors and run in a few feet, stopping when air conditioners blast into my face. I shake my head and continue to jog, making my way to where Agent Burnham described in great detail. I can almost hear her brisk voice in my head,

"Agent Eaton, you need to travel to the great state of the United Kingdom, to the country of Wales." She gave me the direct address of a grocer's shop, which was where I was located now. To Tris, she'd said,

"And, Agent Prior, you will accompany him on his journey, and do whatever it takes to capture this villain." This villain, as she put it, was called 'Chester', and he was extremely smart. He was the person I needed to get alive.

"Watch your back." She'd said. "You never know where he could be hiding."

I am watching my back, walking as normal as I can in the crowd. I'm also trying to hide the fact that I have a loaded gun in my pants and a pair of handcuffs in my pocket, just for Chester. I arrive at the Outdoor section of the store, and wait by a section of folding chairs, crossing my arms over my chest. Tris' small voice seems to echo in my head:

"You shouldn't have left me. Tobias, are you listening? You shouldn't have! I am just as good as fighter as you are!" I smirk at the thought of her standing in front of me, furious as she can be. I can almost see her, her blue-grey eyes flashing, her blonde hair a halo around her small face. I'm about to close my eyes to relish her memory more when a fast blur catches my eye and forces them open. My hand on the place where my gun is, I stand up straight, looking left and right. All I can see are row after row of gardening tools and potting soil. I straighten my back and walk carefully, keeping all of my senses on high alert.

"Who are you?" I ask, keeping my hand on the handle of my gun. I walk to where I feel the person is hiding. "And why are you hiding from me?" After several minutes of me walking around shelves, the store unusually quieter, a voice perks up.

"Are you one of Burnham's lackeys?" I hear a gruff, masculine voice say.

"I could be." I reply, my steps as silent as a mouse's. I round another corner, and I think I spot a shadow. "Who are you?"

"Who cares?" The man says.

"I do." I reply, ducking behind a shelf, the shelf nearest him. I keep my voice quieter, getting out my gun. "Tell me, do you know of a man called Chester?" The man is suddenly quiet, giving me enough time to peek over my shoulder. I see his shadow again.

"I might." He says. "Do you know of a man called Tobias?" I freeze. _How could he possibly know who I am? _

"I'm not sure I do." I reply, trying not to make my voice waver. "Could you describe him to me?"

"Well," the man chuckles, "I don't know much about him myself. But I do know one thing. He and his agency are trying to kidnap me." _So he is Chester!_

"Why?" I ask, sticking my gun back in my pants. "What have you done?" The man laughs out loud this time.

"Too much. Not enough."

"To the town?"

"Nah, to their agency."

"Such as?" I ask. He pauses, so I repeat the question.

"Oh, I might've murdered a couple of her agents, before torturing them, of course." I shudder.

"Why? What have they done?"

"They're always chasing me, because of something I did twenty years ago. I….I hate people chasing me, you see. I am known to hurt people until I get what I want. I robbed a bank, got placed in jail, escaped...police have hunted me down. They can't catch me. Only agents can, and then I kill them. I killed Agent Burnham's leader, so that's what set 'er off." Chester says. I pause, thinking this through. I am about to say something else when a very familiar sound is made near my ear: the sound of a gun being cocked.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think; I just run. I run as fast as I can, and I see store employees running in, walkie-talkies at their mouths. They speak in unfamiliar accents, with words I do know, but speech I don't. In my scramble, I find myself blocked by the folding chairs I waited by earlier. I leap up, and run on top of them, pulling my gun out of my pants. I spot Chester running behind the employees, his gun in hand. He aims it at me, and I see his finger pull the trigger. The bullet launches from the gun, and I move out of the way of its path just in the nick of time. The bullet buries in the wall, and he cocks the gun again. Cocking my own gun, I fire at his leg. He collapses, and cries out in pain. I stop running and pull out my agency badge, showing it to the employees.

"My name is Tobias Eaton. I am a secret agent from the United States, and he," I point to Chester, "is a wanted man." I leap off of the folding chairs, tucking and rolling expertly next to him. I shove my badge and gun in my pocket and pull out the handcuffs. Snapping them on his wrists, I help him up and shove his gun in my other pocket.

"Can I get some help here?" I ask. The employees grab his arms and lead him behind me.

"Where to?" They ask. I point, and they walk with me through the store. When we reach the object detector, a large man wearing a suit stops us.

"What is wrong with this man, and why are you carrying a gun?" He asks me, frowning.

"Sir," I say, whipping out my badge, "my name is Tobias Eaton, and I'm a secret agent from the U.S. This man is wanted in my country, and I needed to come here to capture him." The man taps my badge and looks at it, seeing my license with my physical information in it. He nods.

"Do you have a plane to take him back with?" The man asks. I look back at Chester.

"N-no, sir. I planned on taking a regular airline, but…"

"But that will not be enough. I am a well-known man in this state, and I have a plane I can lend you." He says. I open my mouth, and he laughs. "Yes, you can't trust me, I know, but will this change your mind?"

He whips out a badge much like mine, with a license as well. I compare the pictures, and see his name: Drake. His badge is of a higher rank than mine, and I see he is a leader of secret agents, much like Agent Burnham.

"So, Agent Drake, where is this plane located?" I ask, giving him back his badge.

"A warehouse not far from here. If you come with me, I can take you to it and home safely." He replies. I pause, frowning. There is one other person I'm worried about as well.

"I have someone with me in the parking lot. May I speak to her about this?" I ask.

"Yes, Agent Eaton, you may. I'll keep watch over Charlie for you." Agent Drake replies, and I nod gratefully. I exit out the same doors I came in, my handgun out again.

"Tris." I call, scanning the parking lot. "Tris!" I yell again, sprinting. My pulse races, and I begin to sweat profusely. _Where could she be? _ I think, frantically coming up with what to do if she was kidnapped.

"I'm here!" Tris replies, to my relief, standing up. My whole body relaxes when I see her face, and I run to her, tucking my gun in my pocket. I can't help it: I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asks. I nod, and take several deep breaths.

"I'm much better now." I say. "Come on, I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Ah, there you are, Agent Eaton." Agent Drake says gratefully, once we've arrived in the store again. He glances at Tris "And you must be…" His voice drifts off, and he looks at her expectantly.

"I'm Tris, uh, Agent Prior." Tris replies, squeezing my hand, which I had entwined with hers before we arrived inside.

"Are you and Agent Eaton together on this mission?" Agent Drake asks, and I nod.

"Yes." I reply. Tris looks up at me and smiles a little bit. I smile back down at her and look back up at Agent Drake.

"Good, we can always use another hand. Are you good with a gun?" He asks. I feel her palm begin to sweat, and she looks up at me, her face completely changed. When she killed her, and my, friend Will when he was in a simulation, she refused to touch a gun again. But she had to, to protect herself from everything coming at us the past year. She will use one willing now, but it is still hard for her because PTSD will kick in. One day during agent training, we were forced to shoot a moving target. The moment Tris let the bullet fly, she fell to the ground screaming Will's name. I have had many nights where we will both wake up from horrible nightmares, and we will comfort each other.

"I-," Tris begins to speak, but stops, squeezing my hand. "If I have to, then I will. I won't take one if I have to." Agent Drake smiles, looking sympathetic.

"I understand, Agent Prior. Perhaps Agent Eaton can shoot double time for you. I wouldn't want you helpless in a time of great need." He says. Tris looks upset, but she nods, ducking her head down. "Would you like me to escort you three to my plane?" He asks.

"Yes, that would be great." I say, looking back at Chester. He is still propped up between the two employees, and blood is leaking from his leg onto the floor. "Should we knock him out?" I ask Agent Drake, motioning to Chester.

"Allow me." Agent Drake replies. He pulls a tranquilizer gun out of his pocket and cocks it. Aiming at Chester's midsection, he fires. A dart whizzes out of the gun and hits Chester exactly where Drake meant to and he collapses between the employees, pulling them down with him. "Perfect." Drake says, tucking the gun in his suit jacket. "Now, please come with me."

Tris and I walk behind Drake as he exits the shopping center, the employees following us. Drake leads us to a very shiny car and opens the door. Tris and I slip into the back, while he helps the employees carry Chester in the passenger seat, but not before putting a plastic sheet over the leather interior. After slamming all the doors shut, he hops in the driver's seat and puts a key in the ignition.

"You guys ready?" He asks. Tris and I nod, and he turns the key, pulling out of the parking lot. As we drive, I find myself looking out the window at the world beyond. Buildings rush past, vehicles of all kinds whiz by, and people of all different races walk the sidewalks. I meet the eyes of a very beautiful woman, and glance over at Tris. She shrugs to me, and leans against the leather seat. I take her hand, and give it a small squeeze.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods.

"Overwhelmed. Just a little bit." I hear her whisper. I nod, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It will be alright. We're still together. That's all that matters." I say to her. A small smile form on her lips, and she leans against me. Just as I press a kiss to her hair, the car stops.

"Ready to go, you two?" Agent Drake asks, yanking the keys out, stuffing them in his pocket and exiting the car. I barely have time to blink as he goes to our own door and opens it for us. Tris and I step out, still holding hands. My feet land on solid concrete, and a wind blows into me, causing my jacket to flap. In front of us is a tall, brick building. It looks identical to several other buildings beside it, other than the fact that a 'Harling's Furniture' sign dangles from the side. Agent Drake opens the front door for us, saying:

"Welcome to the agency!" And so we step in.

* * *

**Hello, fellow readers! This is the author, hipsterism, reporting in. **

**I just wanted to say that I REALLY appreciate it when you follow, fave and review! They will help me to write faster-or not write at all if you don't like it. It's totally up to you! That's why I'm here!**

**Thank you! You guys rock!**

**~hipsterism**


	3. Chapter 3

When we enter the plain-looking building, the first thing I notice is that the outside isn't that deceiving. It's a furniture store, and the smell of wood polish lingers in the air. Tris, Agent Drake, and I walk through the store, Tris' fingertips sometimes lingering on the back of a couch, or the seat of a plush chair. I gently squeeze her hand, and when she looks up at me, I shake my head. She nods, and moves her hand to her pocket instead.

"Alrightie." Agent Drake says. "Here we are." He stops us at a bookshelf close to the back of the store, and twiddles his fingers in the air. Selecting a maroon, leather-backed book, he pulls on it hard. The bookshelf rotates inward, and on the other side is a couch. "Come on, sit down." I, not surprisingly, am thinking of the man whom I shot earlier.

"What about Chester?" I ask, and Tris looks up at me curiously. Agent Drake snaps his fingers, and two men come around a corner, holding a black bag.

"Is he...dead?" Tris asks, frowning. If Chester is dead, then our whole reason for coming here is gone.

"No," Drake laughs, "far from it! It would just be socially impairing to bring a bloody, beat-up criminal into a fine furniture store, don't you think?" We nod, and as the men place the body bag on the floor by our feet, Agent Drake gives them both paper slips, which we take as money. After finishing, he presses a button on the couch armrest, and the contraption turns around. The minute we enter the other side of the store, my breath is taken away. The room is much like our Dauntless compound, which brings back a flood of old memories. Different stations for different things, and I can clearly see people shooting guns.

"Uh...what are we doing here again?" I ask, focusing on Agent Drake.

"You two, plus the knocked-out Chester, are going to board a plane and get out of here before the sun sets tonight. I am your escort to that plane. Are you two hungry?" He asks. Tris nods vigorously, and I smile while nodding with her.

"Yes, we are."

"Good! I'll take you to the eating area, and once your stomachs are full, I'll lead you to the plane." Drake says, beginning to walk in a direction to the left.

"Perfect." I say. "One question: can we get our weapons reloaded?"

"Of course!" Agent Drake says. "I should have asked before hand. Michael! Princeton!" He calls, and two muscular men step out of the swarm of people and come to his side. "Take their weapons and get them reloaded, please." He says. Tris and I hand them our guns, and they disappear again.

"Alright. Come along, then." Agent Drake says. He walks us through the stations until reaching a metal door marked 'Lunchroom'. Opening the door, he ushers us inside. Tris and I walk over to the full buffet, and begin filling plates immediately.

"So," Drake says, grabbing a plate for himself. "how long have you two been working with weapons, or in the Agency, I should say?" I look at Tris worriedly, but she smiles, taking a large scoop of mashed potatoes and plopping it onto her plate.

"Four, or should I say, Tobias, has been working with weapons since he was sixteen, as have I, and we are very new to the Agency. This was our first assignment."

"Really? How interesting. And you are both so good at it!"

"Yes, we are." I say, glancing at Tris. "Some say I have a talent in my aim."

"It's because you do." Tris says, grabbing two rolls from the end of the buffet. I continue scooping food onto my plate, walking to the right. When both my plates are full, I grab silverware and a napkin and follow Tris to her seat. I sit down, and begin digging in immediately.

"Tobias, Tris called you Four." Drake says, sitting across from us. "Why?" And I begin to explain Dauntless, the initiate training, and my mentor, Avad. When I finish, Agent Drake leans back and crosses his hands behind his back, obviously thinking.

"Wow, that's…."

"Different?" Tris asks, with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Indeed." Drake replies, chuckling. "I see you have an interest in taters?"

"Yeah? What's your point?" She asks, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh, nothing." Drake says, smiling.

We finish eating, and Drake decides to take us to the weaponry section before escorting us to the plane. Once we get there, he hands us both our two handguns. As I take mine, I notice they've been polished, and the bullet chamber is full.

"Wow." I say, cocking it. It's smoother than it ever has been. I aim at a target a few feet in front of us, and shoot at it. The bullet hits bullseye perfectly.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Agent Eaton." Agent Drake says. I stick both guns in their hidden holders, as does Tris.

"Told you I was good." I boast, smirking.

"Tobias!" Tris yells, swatting me on the arm. I laugh, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just kidding." I say, chuckling softly at her expression. "I'm not that kind of person. You know that."

"Or do I?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I raise mine right back, and she smiles. A sudden clap from Agent Drake startles the both of us.

"Let's...head off, shall we?" He asks, keeping his hand clasped together. We nod, and as we exit the weaponry, I feel Tris' hand grab mine and interlock our fingers together. I smile as we walk together, and suddenly, this trip doesn't seem so gory after all.


	4. Chapter 4

We board the plane, the two men carrying Chester-still knocked out and still in the body bag-carrying him in as well. Agent Drake stays behind and stands on the ground behind the front door of the plane, his hands crossed behind his back. He nods when we're all inside, and smiles at us.

"I hope I never have to see you again in a predicament such as this." He tells us.

"Thank you for all of your help." I reply, nodding my head. "It was a pleasure coming here, and meeting you."

"Thank you, Agents. I hope you do well in your future." The door of the plane closes as he says this, and Tris grabs onto my arm and pulls me to a seat. I glance around at the interior, and notice that the plane is large, but small enough to be classified as a personal plane. The two captain's seats sit at the very front, in front of a control panel almost as long as I am tall. Two men occupy the seats, and they push buttons and pull on levers, and it kind of reminds me of the computer desk back at Dauntless HQ. I shake my head, and turn to Tris. We're sitting on a couch made of a soft brown fabric that Tris keeps petting. Across from us, on a similar couch, is Chester's body bag. To the right of our couch is a mini fridge, and on top are coasters for drinks. The back of the plane has two more chairs, and cupboards and a table.

"Taking off in five….four….three….two….one. We have liftoff." Says a man in the front, and he pulls on a lever, causing the plane to tilt forward. I feel myself grabbing onto Tris' arm, and panic surging through me. I have always hated heights, and just getting on the plane here was hard. Now, that we're heading home, it's a bit better, but not as much. My chest begins to heave, and my throat feels constricted. We're up in the air. We're off the ground. I can't breathe, think, feel, or see.

"Tobias, relax." Tris whispers, gripping my arm with her hands. I shake my head slowly. I can't relax. "Tobias, imagine that...that we're back in Dauntless, and imagine you're in the control room. Imagine you're in control of everything." She pauses. "Imagine...everything is perfect. You're with me. You're fine."

"But, it's not-" I try to break in.

"No. Just imagine. Please. Take your mind off the present, and focus on this memory."

"Okay." I say. And I do. I think about the time in Dauntless where I showed Tris my tattoos. I think about the time on the Dauntless train where I told Tris I was in love with her. I think about the day we left the factions, and went secretly through the fence of the Amity to the world beyond. I think about the first day I saw Tris, when the Stiff jumped first. I think about how beautiful she was, and is, even though many boys don't think so. I do. I'm the only boy who needs to care about her, because we're in love. Just thinking about anyone else with Tris makes me mad, and I open my eyes in anger.

"Tobias?" Tris asks. I reach out and grab her hands in mine.

"Don't let anyone take you from me." I murmur, and she nods.

"Never. I never will." She says defiantly, and I have to smile. There's my girl, so strong, so brave, so smart. She has a brain unlike anyone's I've ever met. She can break the simulations, and she's broken Jeanine Matthews, who Tris 'unfortunately murdered' as Eric put it after Tris shot her. I shot Eric not much later after that, and have we regretted it? Not one bit. My 'resurrected' mother tried to rise to power afterward, but the Dauntless wouldn't let her. Tori was picked not long afterwards, as well as a different man I didn't know, and myself. I chose not to tell anyone I was leaving Dauntless, not even Zeke or Uriah, and Tris didn't tell Caleb, her brother, or Christina either. It had been hard for us to leave the only home we'd ever known, but America was better. We found ourselves being picked up by the police the minute we left the gate of Amity, and were told we were being taken to a secret agency. Tris and I asked why once we got there, and Agent Burnham had said:

"We were informed by the leader of the U.S. agency to find two young, strong new agents to take the place of two who were murdered not long ago. Now, we'd only just heard about the five factions in Chicago, and decided that the next two Dauntless people would be chosen. It's only fate that you came right after the two others were murdered." We were taken under their wings right away, and after getting settled in, we started our training. It was hard for her to hold a gun-still is-so she skipped that part in training. We passed with flying colors, and were told of our new assignment two weeks after finishing training. Of course, we wanted to go, since we hadn't been on any 'official' missions-just quick runs for the police, sometimes-and it sounded entertaining. Well, it did for me, anyways.

"Tobias?" Tris' voice yanks me from the memory. "You can lie down if you want. I'll be right here." I nod, and lay my head down in her lap as she runs her fingers through my hair. I let my eyes close, and every muscle in my body relax, and in a few heartbeats, I've fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tobias…Tobias! Wake up! We're here!" I find myself waking up to Tris' voice, and her hands on my chest.

"Home?" I mumble, rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"Yes." She says quietly, and when I open my eyes, I find her smiling from ear to ear. My heart swells with happiness in seeing her this excited, and I can't hold it back: I pull her face close to mine and kiss her softly. She smiles, and returns it. Eventually, I sit up with her help and she sits beside me, still with our lips locked. Someone clears their throat, and we both pull away, the tip of Tris' ears red.

"Agents Eaton and Prior?" A man in a suit and dark glasses calls us by name. We both nod, hesitant. "My name is Agent Reynolds. I will be escorting you from here to your headquarters. Another car will be brought for him." He says, motioning to Chester's still body bag.

"Thank you." I say gratefully. He stiffly nods, and points to the open plane door.

"Please, come with me. Agent Burnham is waiting for you both." He says, and we both nod. I help Tris to her feet, and the three of us walk out the door into the fresh air. The wind whips around us, tossing the grass around the runway-in the middle of nowhere, mind you-like a tornado. We are ushered into a car, with a woman driving. Agent Reynolds closes the door behind us, and the woman starts the car.

"Hello, Agents. My name is Agent Hillmer. Please make yourself comfortable." She says, driving away from the runway. "We'll reach your agency building in less than ten minutes." I nod, leaning back against the leather upholstery in the fancy car. Agent Hillmer drives in silence for several minutes before asking:

"You're the Dauntless everyone's been talking about?"

"Yes, yes we are." Tris says, leaning forward an inch in her seat. I'm so close to her that I'm probably the only one in the car who noticed this.

"Is it a big responsibility?" She asks, looking in her rearview mirror. I shrug.

"Depends. Some people expect more from us, and some people except less. Some think we're 'out to kill them', and some think they're superior. It just depends…."

"On the situation?" Agent Hillmer asks. I nod.

"Exactly." I say, and a small smile cracks her nonchalant look.

"I see. Burnham's lucky to have you both." She says.

"I hope she feels that way, at least." Tris remarks, and Agent Hillmer chuckles.

"You two been together long?" She asks.

"Three years." I reply, glancing at Tris. She looks back at me, her blue-grey eyes shining. "And they're the best years of my life." Tris smiles, and pecks me on the lips.

"I can imagine." Agent Hillmer says, her face suddenly going hard again. "I had a boyfriend once, two years ago. He and I were so close, and I knew someday he'd propose. Well, we were on a mission together, and…" She stops, taking a deep breath. "He was killed by the enemy. I turned sour, and refused the help of anyone. I became the top Agent in my field, but I don't go on missions anymore. I work from home now."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." I reply, looking down at Tris and I's conjoined hands. _If anything ever happened to her…_I shake my head, ridding it of the thought. I can't focus on what could be. I only need to focus on the here, the now. Where I have Tris alive, and well, and who loves me back. I love her more than I could ever put into words, and if she was suddenly torn from me, I would die. Both physically and mentally. She's my other half. When I was younger, before I met her, I tried to find other girls to fill that empty hole in my heart. None of them worked, until I met her. We were a little rough at the edges at the beginning, and after she continuously lied to me, but once we began to know each other better, it was as sweet as honey. It still is. I'd never take any of it back, and she knows that, too.

* * *

**Hey, do you see that little button that says 'Follow/Fave'? Well, if you click it, you will automatically get Chapter 6!**

**What are you waiting for? PRESS IT!**

**Your life will be forever changed!**

**~hipsterism**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't realize I've fallen asleep until the sudden stop of the car jolts me back to consciousness. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. We've stopped in front of the same old concrete and metal building, with no sign outside telling people what's inside.

"I do believe we're here." Agent Hillmer states, turning the car off.

"Yes, we are." Tris says, unbuckling her seat belt. I do the same, and Agent Hillmer helps us out of the car. We enter the simple building, and the woman behind the counter smiles at us.

"Welcome to Smith's Insurance Agency, how may I help you?" She asks, cracking her knuckles. I walk with careful steps up to the counter, making sure there is no one else in sight.

"We're here for the gunpowder drop-off." I say, dropping the secret code of the agents here.

"Ah, yes. If you'll step with me in the back, I can take you there. Come along." She says, moving away from the counter. Tris, Agent Hillmer and I walk together to the back, where she presses a button underneath a lamp on a table. The wall in front of us turns to open up to the agency we've come to love over the months. Agent Burnham is standing in the middle of a ring of agents, who are training for some new assignment that we won't be a part of this time. When she sees us, her face lights up a little, and she immediately strides over to us.

"I trust your assignment went well?" Agent Burnham asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Tris and I exchange a look, and nod. "Good. Now, go get to your rooms, I can see the looks on your faces. You're exhausted." Tris bows her head and nods, and I can tell she didn't want Agent Burnham to know she was exhausted. Tris is known for not wanting anyone to know what she's thinking, and I've come to know that the hard way.

"C'mon, Tris, let's go." I say, putting my arm around Tris' shoulders. She nods, walking in step with me.

As we make our way to our rooms, I take her hand, lacing her small fingers in mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking worriedly down at her. I know that this is a lot for her to handle all at once, holding a gun, being thrust into a battle-like situation. It's a lot for someone who's been through hell.

"If I said yes, I would be lying to you." She says, sighing. "And I will never do that again."

"Good." I say, relaxing at the thought of never being misguided by her again. I know that life will be a bumpy ride, but not being lied to makes it a lot more smooth than if I was being lied to. "So, is it just...everything?" I ask, motioning with my other hand as if to combine everything in the world to one small space in this hall.

"Yes, you could say that." She says, biting her lip. "That and more."

"I'm sorry." I say, trying to invoke as much feeling as I can into the words. "You know, if you want…" I sigh. I don't want to leave this place, but if it's bothering her to the point of depression, we shouldn't take the risk. "If you want, we can go home." I say, finishing my sentence. The minute the words leave my mouth, she gives me a look that I can't place, or describe.

"No." Tris replies, cutting me off. She shakes her head and grabs the handle to the door of our adjoining rooms. She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Just, no. No. I don't want to be useless again. Even though this hurts, I know that we were put here for a reason. We were chosen because of what we can do. It's better to use the gifts we've obtained for good, rather than bad, isn't it?" I nod, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, I agree. Just tell me if you want to go, okay?" I say, giving her hand a squeeze. Tris nods, her blue eyes blinking up at me with trust.

"Okay."


End file.
